Evangelion 210: You Can (Not) Return
by Jexo
Summary: What happens when the Eva pilots encounter another who is a hero in their own right? Someone who isn't as emotionally fractured as them who has found himself lost without a clue as to how in the world of Angels and NERV. Will they be affected in the process of getting him back home, if they help him at all. And will Ben withstand the plots against him along the way? Summary sucks.
1. Trapped

A single sigh was all you could hear from within the school building, a lone boy still seated at his desk, watching the setting sun from the window, the city bathed in an orange glow. His eyes narrowed, not in anger, but sadness. Not a sadness acquired from a single event, but rather the kind of sadness that accumulates over time till it's an ever present expression. One of his elbows leaned on the desk as his fist held his head up, his greyish blue eyes observing the students still walking freely from the school with longing.

Eventually he stood up, his hand traveling to the back of the chair as he pushed it in. Grabbing his backpack as he slid it over his medium length straight brown hair and tucked in white dress shirt, the single strap resting comfortably across his chest as his bag bobbed with each step, practically slapping his dark pants as he walked, joining into the evening traffic of students leaving school after finishing their after school activities. Many of the students around him all engrossed in conversation as they walked, a few even turning to point him out to their friends, their hands held to their mouth telling him without him having to remove his headphones that they were whispering.

He didn't need to hear them to know they were talking about his moniker of being the Third Child.

It had been common knowledge for a some time. He was one of three children used to pilot gigantic robots called Eva's to defend Tokyo-3 from Angels. Although no one was really sure on what exactly an Angel was, everyone knew they were destructive, dangerous, and incredibly tough to kill. Least by conventional means, he'd seen them attempted, but every one of those attempts ended without the Angel getting so much as a scratch. Not even explosions touched them because none of it could breach its protective barrier - AT field. He, along with the first two children, were the only ones who could pilot the Eva's which could use the power of the Angels against them, essentially being the only thing between them and the end of the world as they knew it.

He hated it. He hated being forced to put himself in harm's way. He hated that he had to do all of this just to try to get his father's approval. He hated NERV for being the organization to make it possible for him to be in this position. Though, if he were to be given the choice to do otherwise - to be taken out of the program and be put back into the background as another nameless face no one cares for - he wouldn't. As much as he hated it, he couldn't deny that there parts of it he loved.

He loved the friends he'd made - Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, and even Asuka. He loved feeling needed, even if superficially. He loved the attention it got him, but mostly he loved the praise he'd gotten from his father, no matter how minimal it had been.

That was just the life Shinji Ikari lived.

He had been lost in his thoughts, his music barely registering as he walked, but the students that surrounded him all beginning to run to the sides practically screamed for him to turn his attention to it. Shock registered on his face for a split second as he saw the students getting out of the way of a small blue car which was driving at a fast speed towards him. He didn't move, he knew whose car it was, and because of that he knew it wasn't a threat to him, but he knew what the car was coming to him for would be. As he expected, the blue car ended up screeching to a stop as it turned to the side, the passenger door a few steps in front of him when it finally halted. The door opening immediately after revealing a woman with dark purple hair that fell to her shoulders and amber eyes which were narrowed in seriousness - Misato.

"Get in." Her voice was filled with urgency. Shinji did as he was instructed, closing the door behind him as the car roared to life, taking off down the street once again. Shinji noticing that more and more people were running, not because of the car this time, but because of the lock down warning airing over the radio. That was something he could use to tell what was occurring - an Angel was attacking.

"Is it an Angel?" Shinji asked, but Misato gritted her teeth, never taking her eyes off the road as she answered.

"We don't know." She answered. "It has the general height of an Angel, but from what we can tell it lacks an A.T field and its wavelength isn't blue."

"Then why is everyone evacuating? And where's Asuka?"

"Better to be safe than chance it with so many lives at stake, so we sent Asuka and Rei ahead while I came and picked you up."

"If it isn't an Angel, what is it?"

"We aren't sure. We assume it may be a new kind of Angel, but that means that we have to worry about what its lack of defensive strengths means. Then on the other hand, it might not be an Angel at all, but that doesn't mean it isn't a threat." Misato explained, swerving the car onto another street, eager to reach NERV headquarters as soon as possible. "Ritsuko," Misato stated into her cellphone, "I've got Shinji! How's Asuka and Rei doing?"

* * *

"Ritsuko, I've got Shinji! How's Asuka and Rei doing?" The voice on the other end of the line asked. The woman in question looking towards the monitor before her that showed her the battle occurring. Her green eyes almost watching it with cold indifference, the light the monitor produced making her blond hair practically shine in the darkened room.

"They're both doing well." She answered, taking the cigarette out from her mouth so she could blow a puff of smoke from her lungs. "They just reached it not to long ago, and as it appears they've got it cornered, but -"

"But?" Misato interrupted, her voice strict on the surface, but laced with worry.

"But our scans of it aren't yielding any results that dictate it as being an Angel. Even so, it is rather remarkable." Ritsuko explained, pacing her desk before heading towards the command center where Misato would usually stand to observe and command the battle.

"How is it remarkable? Damn it, Ritsuko! Answer!" Ritsuko wasn't listening to her though, instead focused solely on the image on the screen before her, the phone at her side as Misato continued to yell.

"How are the pilots Sync Ratios?" She asked aloud, expecting any of the three that worked under Misato to answer.

"Optimal, both pilots are operating at the best numbers we've seen from them." The only girl of the three - Maya Ibuki - answered.

"They've got it on the ropes! It can't do anything but dodge them!" The one with long black hair that fell to his shoulders chimed in - Shigeru Aoba.

"Since it isn't an Angel," the last of the three began as he turned to face the other two, "was sending two Eva's really necessary?"

"What are you talking about Makoto?" Shigeru asked. "It's at least the size of a skyscraper! What else other than an Angel have you seen get to be that big?"

"Sorry, guess you're right." He answered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, ruffling his short black hair as his eyes were shut behind his glasses.

"Angel or not," Ritsuko stated, immediately getting the attention of the three of them, "it is a foreseeable threat if we allow it any further towards Tokyo-3 and the Geo-front." The three of them nodding as they continued to watch the feed, observing as they watched both Unit-0 and Unit-2 attempt to land successive attacks on a red and white being about the same size as them if not smaller by a few feet. Its green eyes and movements what were catching her eye. "I think it is safe to say it isn't an Angel, but from its movements it is clear that it is an intelligent life form... interesting." She explained taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Whatever it is won't stay still and let me hit it!" Asuka's voice could be hear complaining over the intercom. "It's not even fighting back! I didn't know Angel's felt fear!"

"What's happening!" Ritsuko could hear Misato yelling from the phone at her side, but she only looked at it with a sigh before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Asuka, we don't believe it's an Angel." Ritsuko explained to her by walking to the desk and pressing a button to talk to her. "Can you get a good look at it so we can see better what exactly it is?" Ritsuko letting the button go as she turned to the three workers, nodding to them as they typed into their keyboards and changed the view from a camera observing the battle to the camera from within Asuka's Eva.

"Like that's a problem for someone of my level!" Asuka practically laughed, moving the Eva's head so that everyone at NERV could view the creature's whole body.

Ritsuko's eyes widening upon spotting something on the creature, immediately telling the three to rewind it a bit and freeze the image. Turning to the deck overlooking the one she was currently on she could see Gendo Ikari - Shinji's father and commander of NERV - looking at the scene with the same serious expression he always wore. His black eyes focused solely on the image on the screen from his orange tinted glasses. His short black hair only adding to the seriousness of his appearance. Usually he sat at a desk with his elbows on the table supporting his interlocked fingers that he rested his chin against, but he was currently standing up, interested in what she had found.

The symbol of a green hourglass on the creature's white chest.

* * *

"Stay still damn it!" Asuka yelled from within her Eva as she lunged forward in her chair from within her entry plug, her connection to the Unit making it imitate her action. Her waist long orange hair swaying with each attempted lunge she made, her blue eyes narrowed with rage. Intent to stab her opponent with her Unit's knife filled her movements, yet none of them connected. The creature that lacked any kind of special defense that was commonly found in her usual opponents, however, displayed speed unexpected of its size and jumped back, avoiding it like it had so many other attempts."Why aren't you helping First Child? We could have killed it already!"

"I don't believe it's here to harm." Rei answered as she watched Asuka's red painted Eva continuously attempt to inflict a wound on the creature, only for it to avoid it each time with widened eyes. Each time he had to jump back it appeared that it was checking around it with quick glances to see what it is he was jumping back towards. Rei was relaxed in her chair, but her hands were still around her Unit's controls in case. Her light blue hair falling to her neck, her red eyes watching Asuka's opponents movements, actions, and characteristic's, each of which told her it wasn't an Angel, but what else could it be?

"Coward!" Asuka fumed, the creature looking at her in disbelief before it smiled. "Is it... smiling?"

"Coward? I'm not the one using a knife." The creature's finger waving like a disapproving parent, but Asuka was in disbelief, stopping her attempts to stab it in pure shock that it had spoke.

"It just spoke." She breathed, her hands falling limply to her side within her Entry Plug, causing her Unit's arms to fall limply to its side as a result.

* * *

"Did it just speak?" Shigeru asked, looking around as if to make sure he wasn't the only one who heard it, the command center falling into shocked silence.

"It just spoke." Asuka's voice confirmed over the intercom, Maya and Makoto's faces filled with just as much surprise as his.

"I want to know what this thing is! Check every known wavelength!" Ritsuko commanded. The three immediately getting to work as their constant typing filled the air, giving the room a sense of busyness and urgency. "Very interesting." She took the final drag of her cigarette, crushing it into the nearby ashtray, her mind already at work trying to figure out the answer to the questions that began to plague her head.

"What do you suppose it is, sir?" Gendo's assistant - Fuyutsuki - asked, his aged appearance shattered with youthful curiosity.

"I don't know," Gendo replied, his voice not giving away the slightest emotion, "but I intend to find out if its something I can use." Fuyutsuki eying his boss for a second before smiling and turning back to the screen. He should have expected nothing less from him, but it always seemed to surprise him none-the-less. His hair has grayed and his once hopeful black eyes have lost their spirit with all that has happened to them within his lifetime, but it seemed the world truly was filled with surprises.

* * *

"I thought my enemies were bad," the creature stated, not making any moves as it spoke, "I don't even know you and you pull out knives on me!"

It was complaining?

"Whatever you are, I'm going to kill you! Talking or not!" Asuka roared, her eyes widening in rage as her hands took the controls once again, pushing them forward with her as she lunged. The creature expecting it as it side stepped her, slamming its fist into her wrist, forcing her to drop the knife before it used its free arm to push her backwards. Asuka struggling to keep her balance as she continued to step backwards in an attempt to correct herself, rubbing her right wrist as she gritted her teeth and glared at her opponent.

"That's enough of that." It stepped over the knife which pierced the Earth's crust like butter, sticking out of the grassy landscape like a skyscraper in both appearance and size. "Can't we settle this peacefully?"

"First you talk, now you're talking peace? What about anything you Angel's have done ever been peaceful?" Asuka yelled, her voice reaching the creature from a speaker system. "You won't be getting sympathy from me." She huffed.

"Angel? Like Religious? What are you talking about? I'm Ben Tennyson!" When no response was made he seemed almost let down. "You mean you haven't heard of me? I've only saved the world a ton of times!" He touched the symbol on his chest, but once he realized nothing was happening he began to tap it repeatedly, increasing in urgency with each strike to the hour glass symbol. "Watch's stuck. Great." He slumped his arms in displeasure.

"Well we might now how to fix it." Asuka offered, Ben's eyes lighting up as he straightened his figure in happiness. Rei, however, knew that Asuka's tone was forced, hiding the fact that she wasn't telling the whole truth. She just hoped she didn't kill him. Ben walked over to her crimson colored Unit, a proud spring in his steps as Asuka gestured for him to walk in a certain direction. "Too easy!" Asuka exclaimed once Ben was within distance, his eyes wide in surprise but he didn't register her fist soon enough to dodge it before it hit him in the face, toppling him over to the ground as the Earth seemed to shake from his fall. "Idiot."

* * *

"Ma'am! We've ran the pattern analysis of it with everything and you won't believe this!" Maya exclaimed, her eyes lingering to the computer screen as long as they could as she turned to face her superior.

"What? What did they say?" Ritsuko asked, moving over to see the results on the screen over her shoulder before her eyes widened in surprise. Looking back up to the screen displaying the battle as if she were trying to piece things together to see how she could have reached this conclusion.

"What did it say?" Gendo asked, her voice carrying despite the large size of the room and distance between them, his voice filled with unmistakable authority.

"Well, sir," Ritsuko began, ignoring the shaking caused from the creature's fall at Asuka's hands, "it says he's-"

"HUMAN!" Misato's voice rang out in shock. Everyone turning momentarily to see her standing in the doorway, her hands outstretched keeping both doors at bay. Shinji bent down to catch a glimpse of the screen from beneath her arms, then they turned to the screen, surprised to see the creature glowing green before it disappeared, replaced by a boy, no younger than seventeen, in the center of the crater.

"I want the boy in custody before he wakes up." Gendo commanded, walking back to his desk, resting his chin against his intertwined fingers in thought.

"The First Child can get that idiot," Asuka's voice replied over the intercom, the image on the screen showing her walking towards her knife, pulling it out of the ground as the last remaining tints of orange sunlight reflected off of it. The sun finally settling below the horizon as Rei walked over, picking up the unconscious boy in her Eva's hands. "I'm the one that knocked him out."

* * *

Ben awoke with a start, taking a few shallow breaths before the pain of his head hit him, causing him to instinctively bend over slightly as his hand rushed to his pain. It started out as a small ache in his head, but as he sat there he found that the pain seemed to worsen to the point that the tips of his fingers were gripping onto the bangs of his brown hair as a means of alleviation.

"She hit me pretty hard," he stated, the pain of his migraine finally subsiding, letting him turn his weary eyes to the dark room surrounding him. His green eyes hardly able to tell anything about the room aside from the fact that it was like the average cell, a small bed seemingly coming from the wall with terrible sheets, a toilet not too far from that, and a single door with what looked to be slots in the top and bottom. From experience with movies he was willing to guess the top was for whoever ran this place to look through, and the bottom for them to shove in trays of food.

"You're awake." A voice spoke from the other side of the door as the top slot was slid to the side, an indistinguishable pair of eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Yeah." Ben answered. "Nice place you got here, really sprung for the luxuries." The voice on the other side even chuckling a little at that.

"You must forgive the lack of hospitality," the voice spoke, distinguishably male, "but it isn't everyday we get visitors that can do what you can. Though that isn't to say you're the first one we've had that was that size."

"You mean Way Big? Explains the robots, but what did that girl keep calling me an Angel for?" Ben asked.

"I suppose I can do you that much as long as you cooperate." The slid shut shortly before Ben heard the door knob turn from the other side, the door opening and bathing the room in light that burned his eyes to adjust to, the figure from behind the door only visible as a silhouette before he stepped further in, letting Ben see his face. He kind of reminded him of Kevin, if Kevin's black hair fell to his shoulders in a ponytail. The man's grey eyes shown not a single sign of fear despite him obviously hearing about Ben and viewing him as the enemy. A smirk on his lips and a few stray hairs on his chin gave him an ruggedly professional appearance.

"You seem pretty calm considering you all view me as the enemy." Ben voiced his thoughts. "Aren't you afraid I'll just use this moment and escape?"

"Not really, I have faith in your cooperation," he replied, taking a seat next to Ben on the bed. "Unless you'd rather me do the ugly part of my job and shoot you?" Ben didn't know what it was, but he couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking. He was just too calm and relaxed, something about him was up.

"I'll pass." Ben answered. "So what about these Angel's?"

"That is a long story, but I suppose I could tell it if you tell me yours after?" Ben couldn't help but agree, he was just too smooth.

"Well," he started, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of them, his relaxed smirk becoming a serious frown, "to give you the general knowledge version of it would be to tell you that the Angel's are here to wipe out humanity, mostly they come at around the size you first did, but not all of them. Highly destructive, hard to kill, and I doubt you'd be able to scour the planet and find someone who wasn't affected by them in some way. Whether it be a direct attack from here, or just being effected by First Impact."

"First Impact?"

"It was a global cataclysm that wiped out the dinosaur population. Then not extremely long ago it happened again, this time in Antarctica, wiping out nearly half the world's population."

"I figured I wasn't in the universe I know but something that bad happened twice? How?"

"Classified," he replied, giving Ben a slight smirk before continuing, "but what I can tell you is that these Angels are attempting to cause a third one, which is why we have these robots that can fight on even footing with them, as well as explaining why we were so quick to go after you. You have a rare gift, kid."

"Call me Ben." Ben offered his hand. "In the universe I'm from I've kind of become a celebrity so it's weird to be unknown again."

"Haha, is that so? You can call me Kaji." Kaji laughed, shaking Ben's hand. "Now why don't we hear about your story? I'm sure its a fairly good one."

"Well when I was ten I found this watch," Ben began, gesturing to the device on his wrist currently. "Not this one specifically, but a prototype for it called the Omnitrix. It was created by an alien named Azmuth, who designed it to let someone walk in the shoes of every sentient alien in the galaxy."

"Aliens?"

"Angels?" Ben countered, Kaji holding his hands up in defense before gesturing him to continue. "Well I started out with only ten forms, but overtime I've unlocked a few, like sixty actually. Eventually all the times I saved the galaxy got out and I became an overnight celebrity... literally."

"That's a powerful device you have there. I would keep that kind of thing a secret as best I could, I don't know about your universe, but in ours, there are a plentiful amount of people that would see it as not only the worlds saving grace, but as their own ticket to power." Kaji explained standing up. "Power really is the root of all evil, after all."

"Not anything I haven't dealt with before. I got more than enough power to stand up to anyone after the Omnitrix!" Ben exclaimed, standing up as he gestured to the watch.

"You got taken out by a girl pretty quickly." Kaji joked, shutting the door as Ben started spouting excuses about how "she cheated", not paying him any mind as he left him with the words, "just watch yourself Ben. Someone will come get you in a few."

Ben didn't need to see him to know that Kaji was most likely doing a wave over his back, more to act as a end to the conversation to him than to Ben, who only sat back on the bed and with a quick sliding motion on the watch's interface, began to cycle through the holographic representations of his aliens, more as a way to think than to select one to use. "How can I get back to Bellwood when I don't even know where it is I am?" Deciding it was probably best to play along and see what else he could learn since they didn't seem to necessarily be bad people, but if he escaped - an easy feat with as many aliens as he had to pick from - he wasn't sure what he would learn after that or what it was he would be fighting against.

So for now, he'd just sit and wait for someone to get him.

* * *

"You're from another world you say?" The man that Ben had been introduced to as Gendo Ikari questioned, his chin rested against his intertwined fingers. A tall aged man standing behind him to his right, looking over Gendo's shoulder at Ben, his gaze as if trying to decide like many of them if he was an enemy or not. "A world with aliens." The last word was laced with skepticism.

"Like Angels are something you see everyday!" Ben exclaimed, instinctively attempting to move his hands to gesture what he was saying and compliment it, but found as he ended up pushing himself forward, that his handcuffs that tied his hands behind his back weren't about to give way any time soon.

"How is it that you got here?"

"I dunno." Ben answered, wincing as he peeked over his shoulder, trying to see the handcuffs that were currently pinching his skin. "Hey, uh, can we do this without the handcuffs? They're pinching my skin." Ben turned back to him with a pleading look in his eyes, but the look in Gendo's answered all too quickly that it was an unyielding negative.

"You're from America, correct?" Ben nodding. "Then how is it you can understand us and we can understand you?"

"The Omnitrix can act as a translator, usually used between alien species but I never thought to try it on languages."

"I'd be correct in assuming your world has a way to keep these beings in check?"

"Kinda..." Ben trailed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he imagined the Plumbers - the intergalactic police - back in Bellwood creating giant robots to defeat all the aliens. "Our situation is different though."

"I see," Gendo replied.

"Did they send you here unknowingly?" The old man behind Gendo asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them. I've had my fair share of experiences with other universes." Ben shrugged. Gendo just couldn't put his finger on it, this boy was so casual about being in an entirely new universe, one so foreign to his, and yet not a single trace of fear. Was it the Omnitrix that gave him so much confidence?

"I may have a use for you."

"What makes you so sure I wanna help? You're not exactly being very welcoming."

Ben didn't have to look too hard to find the answer as five men charged into the room as if on cue, each of them pointing their guns directly at Ben. Ben's eyes widening in surprise before his expression soured, Gendo's own expression being one of control, a smirk barely visible telling Ben he fell right into it.

"Then I shall have you killed and will take the device for myself."

"Fat chance." Ben laughed. "I'm Ben Tennyson. I can do anything and things work out." Ben looked around as he spoke, eying the guys who were eying him, each of them inclined to pull the trigger and just end it, each hoping to claim that power for themselves as they each seemed to wear smirks. Ben could tell that despite the organization being designed to fight these creatures, it had become painfully obvious that they weren't prepared for human threats. He'd first noticed it with the cell, then it really struck him when he noticed that despite the advanced weapons for their time, the people holding them were practically new. One of them visibly trembling, something which made Ben smirk with hope as he'd found his escape.

"I'm a busy man, Benjamin. You either cooperate or you shall be disposed of." He paused to let the words sink in. "Which shall it be?"

"How about..." Ben trailed, giving the illusion of him thinking it over before suddenly proclaiming with a smirk. "...option three - win!" Once the words left his mouth he lunged, driving his shoulder into the guard directly behind him, before rolling off of him and making it to his feet, all the while easing his fingers over to the watch as best they could. Gendo didn't say or word or even move, instead he just watched as the trembling guard took a shot, missing by a mile as the bullet shot and impacted the wall, just to the left of where Gendo was standing before Ben took the guard down with a swift kick to the shin.

"We need more men-" Gendo silenced fuyutsuki by raising a hand, intent to watch and see how the boy worked as he noted that he rendered the guard's guns obsolete by staying between them and himself, the guards unwilling to fire and risk hitting him. The four not tending to their injured leg were trying to use the butts of their guns to strike him, but Ben proved to be a more capable opponent that he imaged, something which brought a smile to his face as he saw potential in the boy.

"Come on... ah, here we go!" Ben exclaimed, giving away the fact that he had managed to sneak his fingers to the watch, unable to see which alien it was he was pulling up but uncaring as he dodged more and more attempts to hit him, each closer than the last, as he figured any alien would be better than his situation then. "Gimme something good!" He remarked as all five simultaneous jabbed him with the guns at the same instance his body became enveloped in green light which lasted only a second, leaving the scene that sat at the other side of the desk of five armed guards, each holding the end of a gun that rested against the white furry chest of what would best be described as a muscular tiger with a single claw on each wrist, the same green hour glass symbol on its chest.

"What the hell is that!?" One of the guards questioned, not even attempting to hide his fear.

"Lemme tell you something armed guards trying to hit Rath with their guns! I'm Rath!" The men tried to hit Rath, but each strike that would have crippled a normal person bounced off of him like it was nothing. "And when you hit Rath, it just makes Rath mad!" Gendo's expression was as stoic as ever as he watched Rath take down his men with ease, a roar all it took for the last guy to run proclaiming his leave from work. Fuyutsuki's face a look of worry as Gendo began to clap, alerting Rath of his presence as he turned around and rushed at him, grabbing him by the throat. "Lemme tell you something Gendo Ikari of NERV, Rath doesn't work for anybody except Rath!"

"Pity. We'll try again in a little while." He managed to squeeze out, Rath giving him a questioning look but before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his neck, dropping Gendo to the ground where he landed gracefully on his feet as Rath put a hand to his neck, pulling back a tranquilizer dart.

"What..." Was all that Rath managed to say before he fell to the ground, the darkness creeping into the corners of his eyes as sleep threatened to overtake him. Gendo stepping into his view as his eyes closed along with a blond haired scientist. _He should not be affected by this in his alien form_,_ so why_?

"Imagine us having to use that so soon." She didn't even seemed concerned at all that she'd just shot him, his closing eyes able to see that she was smiling, "a special formula I invented myself once we learned of your special abilities." Gendo's voice the last thing Rath heard as his eyes finally closed and everything faded to black.

"Take him back to the cell Ritsuko, I've seen enough."

* * *

Authors Note: I am new to the writings of work unrelated to pokemon, but I think this one came out pretty well. I mean, it has been a while since I've watched Evangelion so I kept everything pretty vague but gave you enough to understand at least, should things need to be explained further for the plot they will be.

Hard to keep some characters actually in character considering the change in situation, but I actually found Gendo to be the hardest. I think this one went pretty well and I hope to be doing more crossovers in the future once I finish this one. I have enough unfinished works out already... believe me. Just so its clear despite the title I will be following the series rather than the movies for Evangelion, at some point that I haven't really decided yet after episode 8. Then I decided to use Ben 10 Omniverse for the incarnation of Ben 10

Review, favorite, suggest to friends, suggest other crossovers I should do. Whatever. I can't really promise that the suggested crossovers will happen, but who knows what will inspire me... So I won't drag out this authors note and will end it out here, until next time. Later

The thing with the dart taking out someone who is supposedly impervious to them will be explained.


	2. Questions

Ben didn't have any windows inside of his cell to be able to tell what time it was, but when he awoke he had a feeling that a lot of time had passed. He couldn't help but recall the events that had led him to end up there, instinctively gripping his neck as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his head, trying to ease his grogginess. He heard footsteps from outside and once they stopped outside, his eyes moved to the peep slot as it opened up, revealing familiar eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," Kaji stated.

"Yeah." Ben answered as the peep slot was shut and the door was opened, his green eyes meeting those of Kaji's as the room was bathed in light. He walked in with a small wave and handed Ben a glass of water before he leaned against the wall beside the door. "You guys didn't even bother to lock the door last time. I leaned on it trying to find my way around the room before that meeting with Gendo and it opened."

"Well I guess after knowing the things you can turn into they don't think the door would be a worthy opponent, locked or not. Though, I didn't think a tranquilizer dart would be." Kaji spoke, his voice barely giving away his curiosity.

"I didn't either, least not as Rath. Some Blond scientist said she'd made it specifically for me though and that's all I can remember." Ben explained, taking a sip of water.

"Ritsuko." Kaji smirked, looking to the ceiling of the cell as if in remembrance. "Never met a mind as sharp as hers... or a tongue." Ben couldn't tell from the way he said it if he was joking or not, or even if he meant it literally or figuratively, but the thought made him cringe none-the-less. "Just kidding." He added, looking at Ben with a wide smile, his eyes closed until Ben spoke, replacing his expression to one of curiosity.

"So what now? They know I won't do what they want but they haven't done anything."

"Well, they'll simply try again." He explained, looking to the wall directly ahead of him, his smile gone, replaced by a more serious expression. "NERV isn't the kind of organization that gives up quietly, least not when its something they want."

"You don't sound like you're aligned with them." Kaji didn't shift his gaze, but he did crack a smile.

"I'm amazed you were able to tell that much from so few words. You really are experienced." Kaji praised as his looked at Ben. "I'm aligned to the truth. Nothing else can answer my questions." Ben couldn't help but nod, he had a few questions himself that he would like to have answered. The sound of approaching footsteps were heard and without looking to the door he seemed to know who it was coming. "Ben, these cells don't have camera's, so I'll be happy if you can keep that our secret."

Ben didn't have the chance to answer before an unfamiliar figure walked into the room, her head spinning around the room until she saw Ben, her face momentarily contorted into disgust before she whipped her head condenscendingly to the side, her long flowing red hair becoming the most visible part of her face, her eyes opening as they stared at Kaji, who in turn only offered a small wave and his usual smile. Ben surprised by how much she relaxed.

"Kaji, what are you doing in here?"

"I was just having a chat with my friend, Ben."

"Who're you?" Ben asked, something in the back of his mind telling him that she was familiar to him in some way, but he couldn't place it.

"You don't seem to be living very badly, for a prisoner," She walked around the room, her face giving away her disgust at some of the things she saw.

Ben's eye's widened in realization as he said, "You're the girl from that red robot that cheated -"

"Asuka Langley Soryu." Kaji answered. "The Second Child."

"I didn't cheat. You're just an idiot believing everything you hear." She smirked.

"Bet you couldn't beat me without your giant robot." Ben challenged, Asuka only smirking wider.

"You couldn't even beat me with your power, so a battle without them wouldn't be any different."

"Well I got training from my grandfather!"

"To do what? Break a bone and collapse? Some good that'll be." Asuka scoffed, Ben was beginning to get angry.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Kaji interrupted the soon to be fight, not even moving from his position against the wall, his eyes closed as his head tilted towards the floor as if he were sighing, but his face held a its usual smile. Ben was amazed by how quickly Asuka followed his instructions, she didn't waste a second to agree with him and take a position next to him on the wall. He was really was a smooth talker.

"I was just messing with him, he's more fun than that idiot Shinji."

"I'm glad, cause I have to go to a wedding with Misato and Ritsuko in a little while and I'd like you to show him around the city." Kaji opened his eyes, looking at Asuka as he looked at everyone, but unlike most of them, Asuka blushed, not too long, but long enough that Ben could spot it.

"You mean like a date?" Asuka questioned, her face horrified by the idea, as Ben spat out some of the water he was drinking in surprise, Asuka turning to look at him with glaring eyes before turning back to Kaji. "He can't even drink water without spitting it out!"

"It can be a date if you want it to be."

"He's supposed to be in his cell!"

"The same cell he could escape anytime he wanted? I think it'll be good for you. Everyone should have a little fun while we can after all." He explained as he walked out.

"Where are you going, Kaji?" He didn't answer, instead just putting a hand up to wave, his other hand deeply nested into his pocket as he walked. "Ugh!" Asuka was enraged, storming out of the room after him, slamming the door shut, leaving Ben alone in the darkness once again.

"That was... interesting," he remarked, laying down on the bed. "Like I'd want to be forced on another date."

* * *

"Get up, idiot." Ben opened his eyes, unaware that he been asleep. He blinked to try to alleviate the grogginess a few times, propping himself up on his forearms as he followed the light from the opened cell door to the girl standing over him with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, it's you." Ben moved his arms back to his side, letting his body fall back to a flat position upon his bed.

"That's not how you treat someone trying to take you out!" She huffed, her foot kicking Ben's back, jamming his face against the wall. "You say your gratitude! It's not like I wanted to do this!"

"Then why are you?" Ben struggled to question from his position against the cell wall that even he knew had seen far better days. "Why do something if you don't want to?"

"Because Kaji said to show you around and entrusted it to me." She explained with a huff. "Now assuming you have something to get you past the guards unscathed, I'll be outside." She removed her foot, Ben falling back to his bed as Asuka walked out of the room and closed the door. Ben standing up with a sigh as he dusted the front of his white hoodie off.

"Scary to think that Gwen and Kevin could have a daughter that would act just like that." Ben made himself cringe as he activated the Omnitrix, bathing the room in the eerie glow of green light as he shifted between alien forms, trying to mentally decide which of them would be best for the situation. Eventually deciding on Big Chill he silently prayed that he'd be given the one he wanted as he slammed it down. Looking at his hands to see three sharp claws and wheels for feet he couldn't help but feel joy that he'd been given the form he actually selected for one of the first times since he received the improved device. "I could use to stretch my legs, lets go for a run!" His face plate fell into place, providing protection from the sheer wind force he'd encounter running at beyond the speed of sound as he slid open the door and took off.

"What was that?" A guard asked as he finished sipping a cup of coffee, feeling a strong gust of wind behind him, turning to face the guard leaned against the wall on the other side of the wall who held an uncaring expression.

"Don't know, don't care, don't get paid enough to figure out." He looked at the gun leaned against the wall next to the guard then to the one leaned against the desk he sat at before turning to the cell they were guarding, seeing it was open he shrugged and returned to his coffee. "He'll be back, not like we can stop him. Our orders were just to watch and make sure he doesn't die."

"You're slow," Asuka explained once Ben came to a stop beside her, her expression entirely unaffected by his strange appearance, but considering what Kaji had explained about Angels, he didn't really expect her to be.

"It wasn't exactly like I knew my way around, I ran through the entire place before finding the way out!" Ben explained after tapping his emblem on his chest, becoming enveloped in a flash of green before changing back.

"You're wearing that?" Asuka asked. Ben originally taken aback by the statement until he noticed that she was fairly dressed up, wearing a white sun dress, while in comparison Ben was wearing a fairly dirty white hoodie with some green outlines in its design. "At least show some effort."

"I don't have anything else to change into." Ben shrugged. "You don't have to scold me with everything I do you know. How does everyone you work with put up with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as the two of them began to walk through the city, a proud smirk on her face. "They should be honored that I'd work with them. It's not like I need too, I can handle the Angels without their help." Ben couldn't help but sigh, she really was the most condescending person he'd met in his life and now thanks to Kaji he was stuck with her.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Oh? I left them back at the school. Those goodie-goodies were cleaning up." Even to those she spent the most time with she was mean.

"Least the city looks nice." Ben remarked, trying to change the topic of the conversation. "I thought it would've been a lot different since it gets attacked a lot, but it looks normal."

"Idiot, it's a city not a weapon. The only thing that can be changed within a city is the people. The city itself will just be rebuilt." Asuka explained. "Do you even go to school where you come from?"

"Nope." Ben answered with a grin. "I decided to become a hero full time."

"Figures." Asuka scoffed. "I doubt you can save anyone with how easily fooled you are. Even that idiot Shinji isn't so trusting." Ben had heard of the name before, being moved from his cell to his meeting with Gendo he'd overheard a conversation that labeled him as the third child, and from what he could piece together on his own, he was the one that hadn't been there at the fight between him and Asuka. He didn't know whether or not she liked him due to her bringing him up a lot, but whenever it he was his name was prefixed with idiot. Ben was brought out of his thoughts as Asuka had walked ahead of him and was passing an alley when an arm suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in, Ben's eyes going wide as he ran into the alley after her, seeing a group of three, their faces covered by masks, the middle one grabbing holding Asuka, her eyes looking at Ben not with fear in them, but annoyance.

"You came to save you're little girlfriend?" The one holding her asked, Asuka's eyes going wide as Ben just laughed, confusing the three of them.

"I came to save her, but now I think it's you I'll have to save." The three exchanged confused glances until Asuka bit his hand, the man letting out a pained yelp as his grip loosened, a swift stomp on his foot being more than enough to make his grip loosen completely, his hands gripping around his injured foot instead.

"Kill her!" He exclaimed, the other two men nodding as they withdrew knives. "Make them both pay!"

"Show your stuff, hero." Asuka remarked, her voice laced with sarcasm as she walked calmly past Ben, not even turning to look at the opponents who had withdrew knives and lunged towards her. Ben smirking as he slid in between them, his hand already over the Omnitrix. The two goons showing visible surprise before their expressions became anger, their knives now aimed at Ben as he slammed it down, halting their movements as they stopped to shield their eyes from the green flash. By the time the two had recovered it was too late, their hands had been grabbed by red, powerful arms.

"Four -"

"Arms?" The two stated, each of them following the arms gripping both their hands to the same creature. The same creature with red skin that appeared strong enough to act as armor, a bearded face, four small eyes, and four powerful arms. "What are you?"

"I think you've already answered that." Ben effortlessly lifted the two men off the ground, spinning them above his head a few times before throwing them towards the leader of the three, his eyes closed expected the impact of his men to severely hurt him, but opened them in surprise upon hearing the sounds of his men hitting the fence directly behind him, his face turning to each side to see his men slide to the ground beside him. "Now this is the part of a city I can familiarize myself with."

"Really? You see crime as familiar? Do you even save your city?" Asuka questioned, her tone practically insulting him in ways her words weren't. Ben turning to face her, his mouth open as if he had something to say, one of his four arms holding up his index finger like he'd bring up a fair point of rebuttal, but instead he just hung his head and sighed. Asuka having a victorious smirk on her face as they both watched the leader run past them out of the alley as fast as his legs could carry. "You let him escape." Ben just shrugged. "Idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"You get attacked by things called Angels, I think that guy is the least of the cities problems." Ben countered, one of his fists about to tap the emblem on his chest to transform back when a bone chilling laugh erupted around them. Both of them looking around frantically to find its source, but saw no one.

"Who is that laughing?" Ben asked, turning to Asuka hoping she'd know.

"Idiot, I don't know! I deal with Angels not delinquents."

"That, Benjamin, would be me." The voice stated at the end of the alley, Ben and Asuka turning to see him materialize from the ground like a shadow taking life before them. His appearance was rather intimidating, black wavy hair that fell to his back, a thin black mustache and beard, and a wicked smile. He even wore an intimidating black cloak.

"You know him?" Asuka asked, either unaffected by his intimidating appearance or really good at not showing it.

"Uhm..." Ben narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man, trying to jog his memory on how he may have met the man or who he was, but as much as he tried he couldn't even bring up a single bit of information on him. "Nope." Ben turned to Asuka and shrugged.

"Figured you'd be the type to bring your problems with you."

"How? I've never seen him before! If anything he's your problem!"

"But he knows your name!"

"Lucky guess?" Ben practically winced as he offered that suggestion, sighing in defeat as he turned to the man whose wicked smile hadn't even faltered for a second. "Who are you?"

"I'm everything, and I'm nothing."

"You're one of those guys." Ben face palmed. "Listen man, being cryptic is so overrated."

"Don't sit around talking to him! Attack him!" Ben looked at her questioningly. "Haven't you been able to tell? We're being surrounded by shadows," Ben looked around, seeing that she was in fact right, the blue sky was noticeably darker and the exit to the alley that sat behind them was just a dark void, "you wouldn't last five minutes in an Angel attack."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ben questioned as he lunged towards him. The man not responding or even attempting to dodge, letting Ben punch him without the slightest resistance, but Ben found that his punch only connected with the fence, the man having been made of shadows as he just opened up a hole for Ben's arm to harmlessly pass through. "What are you?"

"I'm the bridge." He answered, his voice sending a chill down Ben's spine as he vanished as if into the wind, Ben looking around frantically for him as the haze of shadow around them continued to get thicker. Ben looking to his left in time to see the man thrust his palm at Ben's chest, sending him flying into the building wall. Hitting the ground with a thud Ben couldn't help but let out a small grunt as he worked his way back to his feet.

"Bridge to what?"

"Worlds."

"Worlds? What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I mean just as I say, I know everything about this world, your world, and world's you'll never see in your lifetime."

"Really?" Asuka questioned, her smirk and tone telling Ben that she didn't buy anything he was saying even in the slightest. "You can use cheap tricks all you want, but all you tell me is that your pathetic."

"I know your secrets, Asuka. Is that really pathetic?" He gave her a challenging gaze, as if urging her to continue. Ben could see from Asuka's smug expression that she would.

"You don't know the first thing about me that the media wouldn't tell you."

"I know about your mother." Asuka's eyes widened, her gaze becoming distant as her fists trembled at her side.

"I'll kill you!" She roared, gritting her teeth, Ben holding his hands out to stop her movements. "I don't need you to do anything but get out of my way! I can handle him myself!"

"I know," Ben replied, not turning to face her, "but I need answers." Asuka stopped, hanging her head as she remembered the conversation she'd overheard him and Kaji having shortly before she walked in. "You'll get him next time." Ben turned his head to the side and smiled, putting one of his fists into a thumbs up.

"Idiot." Asuka scoffed, turning back to where the street should be, had the shadows not blocked it.

"I'm not looking to fight, merely to give a message."

"That's too bad!" Ben declared as he lunged, punching at the figure again, half expecting his blows to form only holes in the figures appearance, but instead he vanished all together, the shadows that surrounded them both vanishing as he did, putting them back into the daylight, the sounds of passing cars filling the air. Ben's body glowing green as he reverted back to normal. "Guess he ran." Ben turned to face Asuka, but instead he noticed the man standing at the other side of the street. Running to the road just in time to hear what he was saying before a car passed between them, the man gone when the car passed.

"You don't belong here, Ben."

* * *

"Really, this man knew something about Asuka?" Kaji asked, both of them standing on a hill that overlooked Tokyo-3, Ben having escaped his cell to meet Kaji here at his request upon telling him about the encounter.

"Yeah, he mentioned her mother and she practically broke down." Ben explained, leaned against the railing, his back to the city as the sun began to settle down for the night, bathing the two in its orange light. "I tried to find him again and get some answers about it among other things and couldn't. It's been a few days and he hasn't even shown up again."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Kaji explained, walking so he could lean his arms against the railing, his eyes focused on the city below. "It may not have went too well on one front, but I have a feeling that it did on another." Kaji cryptically spoke, Ben completely confused as to what he was even remotely talking about.

"Why'd you have me come up here anyway?"

"Well it secluded, for one, not to mention the view is a sight of beauty on par with only a few other things I've seen in my life."

"It looks pretty normal for me," Ben replied as he turned around to face the city himself. "It's a lot better to look at than the cell door."

"You really are different, Ben," Kaji stated, the city before them both beginning to do something Ben didn't expect to see in a million years - the buildings began to sink to below the ground as if they were on an elevator. "You've noticed with Asuka already that everyone in this city has secrets, something they try to hide that haunts them, burdens them, even me. Just like the city we try to keep them below the surface as often as possible to avoid pain, but at the end of the day it still troubles us."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I don't think I have anything like that. I try not to think about it too much anyway." Ben shrugged.

"That's exactly what makes you different." Kaji laughed, turning away from the sinking city and Ben as he began to walk away. "I just hope you find a way home before you become like the rest of us."

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, I'm planning on this to be a short series. Mostly because keeping everything in character is hard. I decided to use episode 15 as the starting point, and to use this chapter as a behind the scenes explanation for some things. If you recall, Asuka had a blind date as she told Shinji and Rei and left, coming back that day and suddenly deciding to kiss shinji. Well, Ben was the reason for the date, well, Kaji was, Ben was the one the date was with.

Bit shorter this time but I hope it was sufficient. I did edit the end of the last chapter to try to salvage some sort of realism with the dart thing since I completely overlooked that. I'm pretty sure I've overlooked something in this one too... Anyway, until next time. Later.


End file.
